Lewyn
This article is about the Jugdral character, for the Magic Sword, see Levin Sword Levn (レヴィン, Revin, translated Levin in the fan translations and Super Tactics Book) is a character from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. He is the Prince of Silesia and the son of Queen Rahna. He is a direct descendant of Sety, the founder of Silesia. History Prior to the events of Seisen no Keifu, Levn ran away from Silesia to traverse the world outside of the country. Along the way, he made acquaintances with Sylvia, a dancer, who develops romantic feelings for him (which he can reciprocate or not in the game itself); according to the Oosawa manga, this is because Levn was among the few persons that treated her well in her short life. In Chapter 4, Levn will snap put of his senses and agree to assume the throne of Silesia after the tragic death of Mahnya. His mother will then bestow upon him the divine tome of Holsety, reassured that he will rule the country fairly and justly. Ferry is supposedly Levn's best suitor, and is confirmed to be his wife in the events of Thracia 776. They will then have two children, Sety and Phee. After the Battle of Barhara, Levn is killed by Manfroy (revealed in the opening, after the game is finished several times), but will later be resurrected by Holsety. He will then join up with Seliph in the second generation, serving as his adviser. It is revealed in the epilogue that Levn was probably possessed by Holsety throughout the events of the second generation, as Seliph is expresses gratitude towards him for guiding his army through the hardships faced during the course of the holy war. Personality In the first generation, Levn sports a rather flirtatious personality, whereby he is rather mischievous around characters of the opposite gender. When recruiting Ferry, Levn is shown to rhetorically remark: "You know who suffers then? The people." This may imply that Levn either doubts his ability to rule Silesia or that he is afraid of slipping up in his duties as the patriarchal figure of the country, which may lead to suffering on the part of the commoners. Levn's fun-loving personality is shown to change drastically in the events of the second generation, whereby he is noticeably more mature and refined in his mannerisms and speech. Furthermore, Levn is shown to be relatively cold and distant towards his family members. For instance, when Sety confronts him about Ferry's death, he merely replies with a curt "Well, that's too bad."; In the case of Phee, he is slightly more harsh, as he retorts: "Phee, look, I'm sorry about Ferry...But what went on between the two of us is really none of yours or Sety's damn business!". He is, however, not completely devoid of emotions, as can be seen in a conversation he shares with Teeny if he is paired up with Tailto. Within this conversation, Levn is observed to tear up upon learning of Tailto's tragic death in the hands of Hilda. His emotional side is further expressed through another conversation that he shares with Leen if he is paired up with Sylvia. Within this conversation, Levn is portrayed to adopt a kind demeanour as he comforts Leen upon learning of the fact that she has been abandoned by Sylvia. He then goes on to reassure her that her parents are still alive, not once dropping any hints on his true identity as her father. In Game Seisen no Keifu Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood | Bard | Holsety |6 |34 |1 |12 |12 |16 |7 |5 |9 |6 |0 |8,000 | Continue Critical | Wind - Thunder - C Fire - C | Elwind |} Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |90% |10% |30% |40% |90% |20% |20% |10% |} Promotion Gains *Promotes to Sage *'Strength:' +0 *'Magic:' +8 *'Skill:' +5 *'Speed:' +5 *'Defense:' +0 *'Resistance:' +5 *'Movement:' +0 *'B Rank' *'+1 to Rank' *'+1 to Rank' *'B Rank' Overall Despite the fact that Levn does not possess the Pursuit skill, he is, nonetheless, an extremely powerful unit. He specializes in Wind Magic, which is arguably the best magic type in the game, due to its light weight and decent Might. Coupled with the fact that Levn's speed growths are greatly enhanced due to his Holsety (Major) holy blood, he will thus be able to dodge attacks fairly frequently. In Chapter 4, Levn will receive the Holsety tome from his mother when he enters the Silesia Castle. With this tome in hand, Levn will be able to effectively dodge practically any attack targeted towards him, alongside being able to inflict high amounts of damage with the Continue skill. It is highly recommendable to pair Levn up with either Ferry, Tailto, or Sylvia in order to ensure that the Holsety tome will be passed down to a character who is able to utilize it. Conversations In Chapter 2, Sigurd may speak to Levn, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 2, if Levn speaks to Ferry, she will be recruited into the army. In Chapter 4, after Silesia Castle is captured, Levn may speak to Sigurd, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 4, if Levn enters Silesia Castle, he will obtain the Holsety tome. In Chapter 4, if neither Levn nor Ferry has a lover after Silesia Castle is captured, Ferry may speak to Levn, resulting in the pair falling in love immediately. In Chapter 5, after Phinora Castle is captured, if Levn is in love with either Ferry or Sylvia, his lover in question may speak to him, but nothing will result of it. Love Growths *Diadora: N/A *Ethlin: N/A *Adean: 50+2 *Ira: 50+2 *Rackesis: 50+2 *Ferry: 210+2 *Sylvia: 200+2 *Briggid: 50+4 *Tailto: 120+3 Awakening Base Stats |Sage |19 |54 |10 |30+7 |28 |35 |21 |17 |23 |6 | Magic +2 Focus Gamble Magic Cry Magic Expert | Tome - A Staff - D | Holsety* |} '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Etymology Levin is a common Jewish surname. It originates from the biblical tribe of Levi. Gallery File:Levn_(TCG_Series_1).jpg|Levn, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level Bard. File:Levn_(TCG_Series_2).jpg|Levn, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Bard. File:Levn2.jpg|Levn, as he appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Bard. File:Levn_(TCG_Series_3).jpg|Levn, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Sage. File:Levn_Support_(TCG_Series_1).jpg|Levn, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a support card. File:Levn_Concept_Art.gif|Concept Art of Levn. File:Levn_-Generation_1-_(FE_Treasure).png|Official artwork of Levn (Generation 1) from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. File:Levn_-Generation_2-_(FE_Treasure).png|Official artwork of Levn (Generation 2) from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. File:Levn Figurine.jpeg|A figurine of Levn. File:LevnFE4OosawaManga.png|Levn, as he appears in the Oosawa manga adaptation. File:Levin1.png|Levn's portrait in the first generation of Seisen no Keifu. File:Levin2.png|Levn's portrait in the second generation of Seisen no Keifu. File:LevinFE5.png|Levn's portrait in Thracia 776. File:Bs fe04 levn bard magic.png|Levn's battle sprite as a Bard. File:Bs fe04 levn sage magic.png|Levn's battle sprite as a Sage. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Allies